


Love Potion #9

by Magicandmalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Fixes Other Peoples Messes, Fluff, Infatuated Harry, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Loving Draco, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Draco, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was pretty sure that the person that had given Harry the potion to start with would have tied the beautiful man down and never let him go again. When Draco found out just who that was, his vengeance would be slow and painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalfoyLover_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/gifts).



> A gift fic for my sweet reaper86. Happy Birthday my dear.
> 
> Inspired by this post.

Draco sighed sadly as he stroked gentle fingers down Harry's tan cheek. His eyes glittering with unshed tears as he took in the love in Harry's beautiful green eyes, knowing he would never again be as happy as he had been over the past several days. Despite the fact that it was all a farce, a love potion gone wrong, well maybe not all wrong. Draco at least genuinely loved Harry enough to help him, to come up with the antidote that would let him be free of the artificial love the potion had blinded him with.

He was pretty sure that the person that had given Harry the potion to start with would have tied the beautiful man down and never let him go again. When Draco found out just who that was, his vengeance would be slow and painful.

“Draco? Are you alright?” Harry asked, concern coloring his voice and almost covering up the sheer adoration it held as well.

“No, but it doesn't matter. You don't deserve to be tied to me as you are. As much as I love you and want you by my side, I don't want it if you're only being forced to do so because of that stupid potion. It needs to be your choice alone.” Draco said sadly as the tears finally spilled over, leaving damp tracks down his pale skin.

“Don't cry please. Don't be sad, I love you. I honestly do love you. What do I need to do to prove it to you?” Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around the trembling and silently crying form of the blond.

For several moments, all that could be heard were the soft sobs of Draco as he tried to savor the feel of being in Harry's arms for what he was sure would be the last time. Finally pulling back, Draco offered a watery smile and wiped his eyes.

“Drink this then if you are determined to prove your love for me. Tell me again afterwards if you truly do love me.” Draco said as he handed Harry a small vial.

Harry took the vial and uncorked it, uncaring of the bitter scent that rose from the blue liquid it contained, brought it up to his lips and swallowed the contents down in one go. A slight shudder went through his body at the oily feel of the potion, his eyes closing as he waited for something to happen. After several moments, green eyes cracked open. Upon being greeted by the heartbroken face of Draco before him. He opened his eyes fully to take in the entire scene. Parting his lips to speak the words he knew Draco needed to hear, he was surprised when the blond cut him off.

“Before you say a word, just know I had nothing to do with that miserable potion you had been given. What happened over the last few weeks doesn't need to change anything. I am sorry you had to go through that, honestly. But my feelings for you are the same as they have always been. All I ask is that you not use them against me when we go back to our more antagonistic relationship.” Draco said quickly. Oh how those words hurt to get past his lips.

“Draco, I told you before that I meant it when I said I love you. That was nothing but the truth, the potion just gave me the freedom to act on what was already there. I don't want to go back to how it was before, though even if we did I would never use your love against you.” Harry said as he pulled Draco into his arms once more.

“Harry?” 

“Let me say it again, as many times as you need me to. I love you Draco Malfoy. That's not the potion or any other outside influence.” Harry whispered into a delicate ear.

“Oh Harry. I love you too, so much.” Draco breathed before the tears started once more. He was happy, painfully happy at the outcome he had been granted. He would still need to plan his vengeance upon the one who had almost taken his Harry from him before he had even had him. But for right now, he was content to remain in the loving embrace of the one he had wanted for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
